A need exists for a rust resistant, high quality well perforating gun having a gun carrier, charge loading tube, and end caps having a coating that protects against rust, oil, grease, particulates, and the like.
A further need exists for a rust resistant well perforating gun that has predetermined surface irregularities or recesses that allow high energy explosion pluses to exit the gun carrier while preventing the gun carrier from fracturing.
A further need exists for a clean, rust resistant well perforating gun that can reduce the amount of field time spent handling dirty charge loading tubes and rusty seal bores.
A further need exists for a rust resistant well perforating gun having gripping surfaces on an outer surface thereof, allowing users to quickly and safely assemble the rust resistant well perforating gun while reducing wear on tooling used to assemble the rust resistant well perforating gun.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.